The present application is directed to a media sheet input device to introduce media sheets into a media path within an image forming apparatus and particularly to devices with a clutch to reduce pick variability.
Image forming apparatus' include an input section wherein media sheets are introduced into a media path. The input section may include a variety of constructions, including but not limited to a removable input tray and a shelf sized to position one or more media sheets. A pick arm is pivotally positioned to contact a top-most media sheet in the input section. The pick arm is activated and drives the top-most media sheet from the input section and into the media path. As the top-most media sheet is pulled by the media path, the pick arm may pivot upward away from the remaining media sheets. After the top-most sheet moves out of the input section, the pick arm settles downward and contacts the subsequent top-most media sheet.
One issue with this system is the delay in moving the subsequent sheets from the input section caused by the settling pick arm. The delay includes the time necessary for the pick arm to settle downward and come into contact with the subsequent sheet. In some systems, this delay accounts for as much as sixty percent of the total pick variability. The delay further causes an enlarged interpage gap to be formed between the sheets as they move along the media path. Larger interpage gaps may negatively impact print quality and decrease the life of supply items.